


El principio de una historia inacabada.

by butterflyeffect00



Category: honestamente, no sé que es esto - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyeffect00/pseuds/butterflyeffect00
Summary: El titulo resume bastante bien que es este texto que viene a continuación. No sé como, ni cuando ni el porque empecé a escribir esto.Pero aquí esta.





	El principio de una historia inacabada.

Domhnall me afirmó una vez que las muertes, en ocasiones, no son tan épicas como nos las cuentan, no hay sangre a borbotones, ni asesinos despiadados, tampoco una patología que te hace agonizar durante largos meses y mucho menos una muerte en pleno acto heroico...a veces simplemente ocurre, pasa tan rápido como pestañear, como el soplo de aire que mece tu pelo un día frío.  
La muerte se disfraza de cotidianidad. Y se te lleva. De repente, sin avisar, y te encuentras que no has dejado una huella, no has muerto de una manera que la gente vaya a recordar, y en dos semanas vas a ser una esquela de periódico en algún rincón sucio de la calle de la ciudad.   
Me tomó años aceptar que, Domhnall siempre tuvo la razón.   
Y algún tiempo más para darme cuenta de que Domhnall, solo necesitaba que alguien le recordase.   
Hace unos años ya, no importa cuantos, yo era una muchacha viviendo en un pequeño pueblo, cercano a Barcelona. Desde mi casa, se podían ver las copas de los árboles, el inicio del bosque.   
Era un lugar tranquilo, acogedor, familiar. Sin nada realmente que destacar.  
Pero para mi era un pueblo sin vida, un pueblo donde te quedabas atrapado en el espacio-tiempo y en el cual nunca avanzabas, pero tampoco retrocedías.   
El día que conocí a Domhnall, él estaba comprando, despistado  
Entré a la tienda a encargar un pastel para mi abuela, hacía años que éramos clientes habituales de esa pastelería, delante mio estaba un chico alto, su pelo castaño acariciaba su frente y sus ojos eran verdes.   
Recuerdo que en lo primero que me fijé fue en el libro que llevaba el chico en la mano, Marina, de Carlos Ruiz Zafón. Fue entonces cuando vi sus ojos.  
E inevitablemente, el vio los míos.   
Fue unos minutos entonces cuando descubrí que Domhnall se había mudado al pueblo de al lado, y había pasado a conocer el nuestro, a ver si encontraba algún rincón mágico donde pasar el tiempo.  
Al principio pensé que era un tanto raro, aún así me ofrecí a llevarle al sitio más mágico que yo conocía por aquel entonces.  
El bosque.


End file.
